smells like teen spirit
by ghostly lady
Summary: Despite their differences, Damon and Bonnie are best friends. He doesn't mind her dating his brother; or so he tells himself every now and then. It's all laughter, passion, tender moments, flirting and crying, drunken confessions, broken glasses and anger, but they are just friends. Nothing less, nothing more. Right. Right...?


**AN: You know, I started writing this story a while ago, focusing it completely on Delena. Today, I decided to change it... and even post it. Why not? YOLO.**

**Or something like that.**

**Welcome to my world!**

_**Au. **_

**No particular setting.**

**Romance/Humor/Drama/Hurt/Comfort.**

**Perhaps just a one-shot that doesn't make sense.**

**But one way or another, enjoy. : )**

* * *

><p>In the early morning, hazy and fragile beneath the golden light of the sun, Bonnie could hear someone entering her bedroom. Still, she didn't open her eyes, even as the mattress dipped under the weight of the intruder - or perhaps, <em>especially<em> then. Because she knew.

If it was Jeremy, he would be pulling the sheets off her to ' wake her up '. A pathetic, lazy excuse for kicking her out of bed just so he could jump into it, since it was bigger than his own. Unfortunately, evil conspiracies ruled the world.

Caroline would pounce on her and shake her gently, probably while giving out, asking why she went to sleep so late _again_.

Stefan would kiss her forehead and whisper.

But _he_ always did something else entirely, so she recognized him right away. She has learned the soothing sounds of his breathing and footsteps off by heart; it came to her easily, like learning how to walk when she was a little girl.

The scent of his cologne hit her hard, flooding her lungs, and in an instant she felt oddly peaceful. He never disturbed her or forced her to get up. He just lay beside her, and they merged into the silence intimately, until the sun was fully risen and another sound of footsteps spread throughout the corridors, indicating that Jeremy was coming.

Jeremy started spending a lot of time in Bonnie's house, eating, sleeping and doing his homework; it was like his second home these days. Rebellious and lost, he found it rather difficult to get on with Jenna, and his older sister was currently ill, waiting for an operation in a hospital room.

It didn't complicate things between Bonnie and Stefan. He was a very protective boyfriend, but also a warm, understanding soul, and he didn't mind. In fact, he even grew fond of Jeremy himself; they began spending more and more time together as the days passed on.

Damon's early visits, however, were somehow a secret. Not because they had to be, but because Bonnie never felt the need to tell anybody about them. He didn't either, it seemed. What for? This was something private and completely theirs.

She felt his nose press into her neck, his breath fall upon her skin softly.

'' Well, good morning princess. ''

His smirk could practically be_ heard_ through the whisper. Was that even possible? She turned to face him, opening up one eye suspiciously.

There it was. She was right. He looked so goddamn smug and handsome, so sweet in the bright sunlight.

'' Good morning, dragon. ''

At that he laughed softly. Bonnie didn't get to hear that sound very often, but when she did, it was beautiful.

His blue eyes caressed her face, inch by inch; it felt like he was touching it.

'' You look like hell, '' he said suddenly.

'' Thanks. ''

Amused, he cocked his head to the side, biting down on his bottom lip. '' That was a compliment. Hell is hot. ''

'' Ugh, '' she groaned, covering her face with a pillow. Covering her smile. He was unbelievable. '' But demons live inside it. '' She said, her voice muffled.

'' Exactly. It all fits perfectly. I could totally do with living inside you. I'd never leave. ''

She burst into laughter, then threw the pillow at him - though he caught it in his hands, of course, then settled it under his head - and she kissed him on the cheek. A loud, warm smack that made his eyes twinkle fondly.

'' Mm, thank you, '' he murmured. '' Does that mean you'd like the big, bad dragon to drive you to school? ''

'' Yes, it does. ''

'' I might just lock you up in my tower instead, you never know. ''

'' You don't have a tower. ''

'' Oh believe me, I do. ''

Her gaze instantly dropped down to Damon's zipper.

And he noticed.

_Awkward_.

Not to mention that he was laughing at her, the asshole. Well, not exactly; but she could see that he wanted to, in the twitch of his mouth and the mocking gleam of his eyes.

Bonnie could feel her cheeks burn hotly. What was wrong with her today?

Suddenly, all too soon, the door to her room opened and in walked Jeremy. His dark hair was sticking out in the direction of South, East, West and North. Hm. His head would make a perfect compass.

The question was, why was he up so early? Have they awoken him?

And why didn't Damon tell her that he heard him?

Maybe because he didn't. Maybe because he was too busy glowing with joy as she mildly harassed him sexually by staring at his crotch. His ego did loved to be stroked, after all.

Well, not only his ego but-

She wanted to slap herself. Where the hell did these thoughts come from?

She pushed them away and focused on Jeremy, who was blinking at them slowly. She felt somehow exposed, almost naked. She looked back to the older Salvatore, but he offered no support, instead smiling at her secretly.

'' What's going on? '' Jeremy questioned, frowning deeper than she'd ever seen him frown. No, today it was like a super-frown with a frowning cherry on top.

Okay, so she didn't have to explain herself; she wasn't doing anything bad. The only reason Jeremy wasn't very happy with the current situation was because he didn't like Damon.

At all.

Before Bonnie could utter a word, Damon got up from the bed and shrugged his leather jacket on.

'' Nothing, '' he said nonchalantly, oh so innocently. '' Bonnie and I were just talking about how good I'd feel inside her. ''

Her mouth dropped open. No, literally. She was surprised that her jaw didn't hit the floor and crack.

Damon winked at her, then whistled a ' later! ' to a very, very confused Jeremy, who was about to go after him. But Bonnie shot up from the bed, locking his arms in her hands. Her cheeks were on _fire_ and her stomach tight. What just happened?

'' Jeremy, he was just joking. ''

In a way.

She honestly thought that she was going to have to walk to school. Not that she would have minded, because the weather was lovely; fresh air, sunlight, singing of birds echoing through the trees.

But as soon as she walked out the door, an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards until her body collided with a firm chest.

'' Miss me? '' Damon breathed into her ear.

She almost swooned. Attempting to regain her composure, she broke free from his warm embrace, and a small, creased line appeared in between her brows.

Just to remind him of the boundaries that he wasn't supposed to cross - like because she was dating his brother - and just to let him know she was angry, she punched his arm.

But his smile only widened, his eyelids dropped a little, and she cursed his mystical strength and power in her head.

His car was parked in the same spot that her father's Audi was always standing before he left to work. They walked to it in silence, and when Damon opened the passenger door for Bonnie, she slid in automatically, crossing her arms over her chest.

'' You know, I don't think I like you very much anymore, '' She informed him, looking out the window to emphasize the words.

Then she smacked his arm again.

There. That should do.

He just rolled his eyes, fondly.

'' Well, I like me for both of us. So it's no problem. ''

Soon they were passing by grey roads, colorful houses and apple trees blooming in the first, tender lights of early spring. It was one of Bonnie's favorite seasons; as a witch, she was bound to nature, and around this time everything was coming back to life.

She turned her head away from the view and focused on Damon again, because obviously, he didn't understand.

'' I'm serious, Damon! This isn't funny. If Jeremy tells my dad... ''

'' Then what? We didn't do anything. And yes, it is funny. Hilarious, actually. ''

'' It's not, '' she huffed.

'' You have some serious denial issues. ''

She raised an eyebrow. Damon mirrored the expression, and after a short moment, a smile broke across her face, despite her efforts of trying to hide it. She wished that they didn't have to part yet... she wished she just took the day off and stayed home instead, like Jer. But there was no going back now.

Damon kissed her cheek, stopping the car.

'' Have a nice day, '' he said warmly.

'' You too. ''

* * *

><p>She was late to school. Again.<p>

It was such a shock that Miss Leonard was gone far too deep to actually _be_ shocked.

That was totally Caroline's fault, though; like every other morning this week, she caught Bonnie right before the entry, dragged her over to the bench and on went the story of her and Tyler. The golden blonde always had some news.

Apparently, some things changed between them drastically over the last few weeks.

It had something to do with Klaus, jealousy, confusion, rumors... Bonnie wasn't sure what exactly happened, because trying to understand Caroline when she was overloaded with emotions was impossible. She spoke faster than Eminem could rap. And the problem was that unlike with Eminem, one could not google the few words one got from the entire thing in the hopes of finding the whole lyrics.

Avoiding Miss Leonard's frightening glares, both girls rushed to their history class. Alaric wasn't inside yet; he was talking on the phone to someone when they passed him in the hallway, smiling in their direction timidly as their eyes met.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Bonnie leaned over to Caroline's desk as soon as they sat down.

'' So, wait, is Tyler still ignoring you? '' She whispered.

Caroline shook her head. '' No. Well... yes. But not completely. Today during football practice he kicked the ball too hard and it landed right beside me. He paused and stared at me. Then, after a few seconds he reached out his hands and shouted ' ball! ' ''

'' Well... that's... a good start. '' Bonnie said softly. '' Throw things at him as well! Like your jacket. Then reach out your hands and shout ' jacket! ' ''

'' Or a chair. ''

'' Or your bra. ''

She grinned. Uh oh, Bonnie shouldn't have suggested that. If Caroline took her bra off feminists would set it on fire ( then put it back on her ) outraged by the fact that she was so eager for attention of the caveman!

And fire was not kind to vampires. Or anything, for that matter.

A thought struck her suddenly; it was disturbing that she hadn't noticed earlier...

'' Hey, where is Stefan? '' She asked, turning around to look at his empty seat.

Caroline's brows furrowed. '' I thought you would know. ''

Bonnie's cheeks warmed up again. Honestly,_ what_ was wrong with her these days?

'' Don't worry, '' Caroline soothed. '' He's probably off somewhere eating bunnies. ''

Wow. Weirdest comfort words ever.

But they did comfort her. She nodded, then settled back in her seat, trying to focus on taking down the notes that Alaric left on the board. But her mind was seething and her heart felt heavy for some reason. She had a feeling it was going to be a very, very long day.


End file.
